Not Your Everyday Girl!
by Kyootie-Dreamer
Summary: Darien is the most popular guy in high school and he showed no affection to any of the girls in his school. But things changed when Serena Moon showed up! I really suk @ summaries SORRY, well R/R
1. The New Girl

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
Darien Shields is the most popular guy in high school. He thinks girls are all the same, flirty fashion freaks and has no interest in them. That was until Serena Moon shows up!  
  
~*!*~Our story begins~*!*~  
  
Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita stormed the school hall like they earned the place. They were indeed the popular girls and just like popular girls, they look down on girls that they thought had bad taste in fashion, tomboys or nerds. Basically they just think their the best.  
  
Mina had long blonde hair with a red bow at the back, she was the leader and the most attractive.  
  
Raye had long black hair that was always straight and had the best taste in fashion.  
  
Ami was the most intelligent with short blue hair. She had the latest, coolest, cutest electronics.  
  
Last was Lita, she had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. Now Lita had the best taste in boys.  
  
So there they were, walking the school hallways with attitude, heading towards Darien, the hunkiest and most popular guy in school. He had black hair with sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Mina: Darien, what cha doing?  
  
Darien looked at Mina and rolled his eyes.  
  
Darien: You four never give up huh?  
  
He placed his hands in his pockets and walked off.  
  
Lita: Man, that guy is so hard to get!  
  
Raye: Maybe we're not wearing the latest fashion.  
  
Just then a girl with long blonde hair tied up in what looks like meat balls with blue eyes walked up to them.  
  
Girl: Excuse me, I just wanted to know where the principal's office is.  
  
Mina turned around and face the new comer.  
  
Mina: Are you actually talking to us?  
  
The girl raised one eyebrow.  
  
Girl: Well does it look like I'm talking to the wall?  
  
Raye: Well you should be, cause we don't talk to newbies.  
  
The girl just rolled her eyes and walked off. (guess who it might be?) That new girl was called Serena Moon.  
  
~*!*~In Ms. Haruna's class~*!*~  
  
Ms. H: Class, it seems like we have a new girl joining us. Please welcome Serena Moon.  
  
Serena walked in and all the guys in the class gasped. They all thought she was beautiful, all except for Darien. He just shook his head and looked out of the window.  
  
Darien to himself: Another one. Just like the other girls, she's a flirty fashion freak. Soon instead of four girls buggin me all day long, I have to deal with a fifth one.  
  
Mina and Raye were whispering to each other.  
  
Mina: That's the girl that approached us. She probably thinks she's pretty cool but look at her clothes.  
  
Raye: Yeah I know, they are like so last week.  
  
Serena took a seat next to Darien.  
  
Darien turned towards Serena.  
  
Darien: Let me take one guess at your personality. You are one of those popular girls in your old school and you're a fashion freak that cares about nothing but looking good am I right?  
  
Serena raised her eyebrows and started laughing.  
  
Serena: I've never met someone as weird as you. Do you think all girls are like that?  
  
Darien: Well it's true, look at what you're wearing. It's like in fashion magazines these days. In some weeks you'll just become a pathetic popular girl that thinks she owns the school.  
  
Serena: If you think that you're a low life jerk!  
  
With that Serena turned away from him leaving Darien shocked. Not once has a girl called him jerk.  
  
Darien to himself: Okay, I guess I'm wrong about her.  
  
~*!*~In Mr. Lin's sports class~*!*~  
  
Mr. L: Class a big event is happening this term. We have the high school soccer tournament and I need players. Girls or Guys, doesn't matter.  
  
All the guys raised their hands and only one girl raised hers, Serena.  
  
Mr. L: As I guess all the guys will be in it again and disappointinly no girls.  
  
Serena: Excuse me sir but I have my hand up.  
  
The whole class looked at her with shock. Even Mr. Lin couldn't help stare with his mouth wild open.  
  
Lita: That girl is such a loser.  
  
Ami: No girls ever play soccer! She must be the most dorkiest girl I've ever met.  
  
Darien moved close to Serena and nudged her.  
  
Darien: Do you even know how to kick a ball meatball head?  
  
Serena gave him a hard shove.  
  
Serena: Don't call me that you wierdo and don't EVER look down on girls cause let me tell you one thing. I can kick the ball into your stomache so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy.  
  
Darien: Pfft, like I'll believe that. Girls are pathetic in sports..  
  
Serena: That's cause you never met me in your years of high school and you know what? You give guys a bad reputation, you seriously got to work on your attitude jerk.  
  
Darien: You know you shouldn't be calling me jerk, I can give YOU a bad repuation in school. If you didn't know I am the most popular guy in school.  
  
Serena in a sarcastic tone: Really? The most popular guy huh? CLAP CLAP, want a medal? Oops, I don't have one to give you, EARN ONE YOURSELF.  
  
Andrew, a blonde hair dude that was Darien's friend gave Darien a light shove in the back.  
  
Andrew whispering: That girl is really something huh? You don't meet a lot of them.  
  
Darien whispering back: Obviously not, in my days of high school, I have never seen a girl volunteer in sports teams. And certainly NEVER heard one call me a jerk. Serena overhead Darien and have elbowed him hardley on the shoulder.  
  
Darien: Ow, why did you do that for?  
  
Serena: I was guessing you might of NEVER got elbowed by a girl that hard and one more thing you're SPASTIC. I bet no one has called you that either huh?  
  
Darien: You're full of surprises.  
  
Serena: And you're full of stupidness.  
  
Darien: You're head is full of dumb comebacks.  
  
Serena: At least my head is full, unlike your hollow one, you have a brain the size of a grain of sand.  
  
Darien: Why you -  
  
Andrew pulled Darien aside.  
  
Andrew: Dude, I think I'm going crazy but if I'm not wrong I think you have a thing for this girl.  
  
That's all for chapter 1. So how do you like my new story pplz? PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. 


	2. Attitude Changes

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Andrew pulled Darien aside.  
  
Andrew: Dude, I think I'm going crazy but if I'm not wrong I think you have a thing for this girl.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Darien: Me and her? Nah uh, not what you call a good couple.  
  
Andrew: Really? Well I gotta point out that you've never talked to any girl more than one minute and there you are probably blabbing things to her for more than five minutes.  
  
Darien: That's a DIFFERENT story. She was getting onto my nerves thinking she's top stuff.  
  
Serena turned to Darien  
  
Serena: You can talk! You were the one boasting about how popular you were.  
  
Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita walked up to Serena and gave her a push.  
  
Mina: I don't think Darien would want to talk to a loser like you.  
  
Serena: You really love yourself don't you?  
  
Mina: Well should we love you? You're way down the ladder.  
  
Serena gave Mina a hard push and she fell on the floor.  
  
Serena: You listen to me, right here, right now, and listen carefully.  
  
The class dropped dead silent, even Mr. Lin was surprised that someone, A NEW GIRL to be exact, was standing up for Mina.  
  
Serena: You think you rule the school just because you're rich and pretty. You think the others are loser just cause they are less fortunate than you are. You are one selfish little brat that has no feelings what so ever and you just enjoy yourself bullying unpopular kids. Well you know what? Those people are way more better than you. They are kind, generous and even smarter than your thick head full with insults. If this school wasn't so called ruled by judging who's popular, these normal kids with BRAIN can overtake you any day. If one day they finally realize by gaining up to defend themselves from your mean lookdowns, you can be so defeated, you'll run to your mum and cry.  
  
Mina just stared with her mouth wide open with nothing to say. Even her friends were to surprised that Serena had actually stood up to Mina to insult her.  
  
Darien: Hey, who's being harsh now?  
  
Serena: Just giving them a taste of their own medicine and I'm sure they didn't like it.  
  
Even though he knew Serena was harsh just then but he couldn't help snickering. It was about time that the four girls had a taste of how mean they were to others.  
  
Mina looked down onto the ground then looked back up at Serena.  
  
Mina: I've been stupid and mean haven't I?  
  
Raye, Ami and Lita: We've all been pretty stupid and we thought we were the most popular but we have barely any friends. Just us four. We never realized we were hated instead of adored.  
  
Serena smiled slightly.  
  
Serena: It's not too late to change you know?  
  
Mina stood up and stretched out her hand.  
  
Mina: Friends?  
  
Serena: Friends.  
  
Darien just looked at the scene with his eyeballs nearly popping out until Andrew tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Darien: Uh did that just happen? I mean Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita admitting they were wrong? I mean how strange is that.  
  
Andrew: Strange?  
  
Darien: From Primary to Junior high. From Junio high to High school they have always been mean and with that one mega speech from Serena, they just completely - changed. It was all to QUICK!  
  
Andrew: I told ya Serena was something. You better not lose a girl like that! You'll regret it buddy. I'm telling you now.  
  
Darien: By the time I like you, you would of ruled the world.  
  
The class ended and Serena walked out of the gym with Mina, Raye, Ami and Lita. Darien just stared at her while she walked out.  
  
Darien: I have never met a girl as cool as Serena. You're right Andrew, she is something. And if I find boys liking her, I wouldn't be surprised. Well COME ON, with her good looks and being NOT your everyday girl.  
  
Andrew: Do I smell love in the air? Cause if I do, I'm going to rule the world.  
  
Darien hit Andrew across the head.  
  
Darien: You gotta stop heading off to conclusions!  
  
I know it was short but I had to stop because, well I just WANTED TO. Also I know some people didn't like the mean Mina, Raye and all that so I decided to change their attitude by Serena shouting at them. Hope that's okay. Well PLZ REVIEW. 


	3. Bad Serena Bad

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Andrew turned to Darien, "Do I smell love in the air? Cause if I do, I'm going to rule the world!"  
  
Darien hit Andrew Across the head and laughed, " You gotta stop heading off to conclusions."  
  
~*!*~The next morning at school~*!*~  
  
Everyone was surprised at how fast the four most snobby girls changed attitudes. And even more surprised to find a new comer being the cause of all this.  
  
Serena looked around and freaked, "Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of alien or something?"  
  
Mina patted her on the back, "No Serena, they just adore you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so. They think you're like going to go down in history cause of how you stood up to us."  
  
Serena gasped and looked from Mina to Amy to Raye and then to Lita. "What! You're actually telling me NO ONE has actually tried to stand up to you?" Her new friends shook their head, "Nope."  
  
"They don't adore Serena," Darien interrupted.  
  
Serena stomped over to him and scrunched up her face. "What do you mean Darien? Still think you're too good?"  
  
"Well, you should of figured why they are staring at you like that. They know how much your four friends bullied them and then they see you. One that stands alone with words that could hurt their feelings and to change their attitudes just like that, I think that's a bit scary don't you wreckon. In other words, they're scared of you now, you're a freaky person!"  
  
Serena tried to crack a smile, "I'll that that as a compliment Darien Shields but a piece of advise, KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF NEXT TIME." And she stormed off.  
  
"Man, why are you so harsh on her?" Andrew asked Darien  
  
"Dunno, probably cause she's so cute when she's angry?"  
  
"But Darien don't you wreckon that's just a BIT too harsh?" Mina asked.  
  
"You should talk? I wasn't the one bullying the school for my whole life you know."  
  
~*!*~That day after sports class~*!*~  
  
Mr. Lin turned to the class, "My soccer team please stay after class, the rest of you may leave."  
  
The soccer team groaned hearing that they will miss their lunch break probably because of practise or something.  
  
Mr. Lin spoke to his team, "As you probably might of guessed we are going to practise during your lunch breaks for this whole week. Next week is the tournament, we've got to be ready. As I call out your names I would like to stand about 15 metres away from the goal and try to aim the ball into it. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, Serena Moon, you're first."  
  
Darien whispered to Andrew, "She is going to be kicked out of the team faster than you can say goal!"  
  
Serena grabbed a soccer ball and stepped fifteen metres away from the goal. "Not that far, it'll be pretty easy." Serena placed her ball in position and took some steps back. Then she ran forward and kicked the ball as hard as she could.  
  
The ball headed towards the outside of the goals. Darien gave Andrew the "I told ya so" look but then he nearly fainted when the ball curved back towards the goals and went in.  
  
Mr. Lin looked at Serena, "I never expected a kick like that from a girl."  
  
"Well, why don't we just call it a fluke so you don't have to believe it?" Serena replied.  
  
She walked off the field as Mr. Lin called Darien up for his shot.  
  
Darien walked past Serena and whispered, "You're not all that you know? Just watch how a guy does it."  
  
Darien placed his ball fifteen metres from the goals and then he lifted the ball of the ground with his feet making the ball flying upwards and higher than his head. Then he stepped back a step jumped up and scissor kicked the ball into the goals. The whole class oh'ed and ah'ed.  
  
Serena poke her tongue out at Darien as he walked off the field.  
  
"If that's the best you've got you're pathetic at soccer!" Serena shouted out to him which made him stop dead in his tracks. Andrew nudged Serena, "Are you actually trying to say that you can do kicks better than that?" "Yeah, better than Darien."  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You have no idea who you're competing against! Darien is the best soccer player in the school! To beat him with skills, you got to be kidding me."  
  
"Yup, you would be only dreaming if you actually beat me in soccer." Darien agreed. Serena grabbed the ball off him and pushed it hard into his stomache.  
  
"Eeeeouch!" Andrew laughed, "That must of hurt!" Darien held his stomache and winced. "Yeah - it does!" Serena laughed hysterically, "Oh poor baby? Can't straighten your back? Let me help" She elbowed his back and Darien immediately popped back up.  
  
Darien was about to say something to Serena when Andrew stopped him, "Now keep calm buddy." Darien pushed Andrew away softly. "Uh, you don't want to hurt me do you?" Serena asked with a tremble in her voice. Darien replied with a smile, "Appreciate it meatball head. I could have been stuck with a bad back if it wasn't for you."  
  
Darien walked off with his hand on his back.  
  
"Weren't you just a bit too rough on him?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was. But I was joking around. Oh, Andrew I feel so bad. He must be hurt. Must be bad!" Serena replied and ran after Darien.  
  
Hrm, I'm stopping there. Doesn't that scene at the end remind you of a scene in Sailor Moon the first series? And for the people that didn't like the story like a script, I've changed that. Althought I do find it a bit harder to write. N E WAYZ, PLZ REVIEW! 


	4. Is Things Firing Up?

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"Weren't you just a bit too rough on him?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was. But I was joking around. Oh, Andrew I feel so bad. He must be hurt. Must be bad!" Serena replied and ran after Darien.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
"Darien! DARIEN!" Serena called out through the hallways but Darien just ignored her.  
  
"Darien, come on, don't do this to me. At least tell me your okay!"  
  
Darien finally stopped and turned around and to see Serena panting.  
  
"I must be day dreaming? The most sporty girl I've ever met is actually gasping for breath?" He tried to laugh but a sudden pain made him wince again and he fell onto the floor. Serena saw this, gasped and ran to him.  
  
"Darien, are you okay? Just stay there I'll call the nurse!" Serena got up and was about to run to the nurse when Darien's hand pulled her down. "Nah, forget it, I'll live." Serena looked at Darien with guilty eyes, "I never meant to hurt you, I was - I was just joking around." Darien laughed, "It's not your fault meatball head. I was injured in the back before you elbowed me."  
  
"Are you alright buddy?" Andrew arrived at the scenery.  
  
"Someone's better get the nurse, he seems really hurt" Mina suggested so Lita, Raye and Ami went. Serena looked down on the ground, "I cause too many trouble around here. Maybe this school isn't suitable for me."  
  
Mina looked at Serena, "Serena, what are you saying? You didn't cause any trouble!"  
  
"You guys don't have to worry about me being rough. I'll be gone out of this school by tomorrow." Andrew started laughing, "You're not serious right?" Mina looked at Andrew with no smile, "She looks dead serious to me." She turned back to Serena, "Serena, don't be silly. Don't go, we haven't even got to know each other yet."  
  
Serena got up from the floor slowly and didn't make eye contact with Mina. "I'm just a trouble maker. I know that this school will be better off without me." She then walked out of the school. Darien tried to pull himself up, "Mina, go after her. She doesn't know what she's doing." Mina obeyed and ran after Serena but by the time she got out ot the school, Serena was no where to be seen."  
  
~*!*~The next day at school~*!*~  
  
Mina was running around the school none stop, seeing if Serena showed up. She was running so fast she bumped into at least several people.  
  
"Oof, I'm sorry Andrew." Mina apoligized as she bumped into Andrew for the third time.  
  
"Guess Serena hasn't showed up yet huh?" Andrew asked. Mina shook her head with disappointment.  
  
"No, she hasn't. Amy, Lita and Raye and searching for her in the school as well but we should just give up. She said she'll be gone out of this school yesterday, I guess she was damn serious."  
  
Andrew shook his head slowley, "Wonder how Darien is going to react. I know for sure he won't be happy. I mean Serena has been the first girl Darien actually liked talking to."  
  
"Won't be happy about what?" Darien asked as he walked to his locker. "It's nothing Dare, we shouldn't trouble you." Andrew quickly replied. Darien raised a brow. "Really? I heard my name mentioned. So tell me, what won't I be happy about?"  
  
Mina started biting her lip as Andrew punched his palms. Darien looked at Andrew then at Mina. "Okay something's up. So spill!" Darien demanded. "Well, it's about Serena." Mina started, "Serena um, she is not going to show up at school today."  
  
Darien laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mina asked with a confused look.  
  
"You guys are funny! Isn't Serena the only one with meatballs?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, who can that girl be over there if that isn't Serena?" Darien asked and pointed to a girl with blonde hair tied in meatballs. Mina gasped, "SERENA!" She ran to her, "I thought you were going to get out of this school." Serena smiled, "You probably got the wrong idea when you heard me saying the school was better off without me. I'm just going to change my personality (if I can.)" Serena answered.  
  
"And how are you going to do that meatball head?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well firstly I'm going to quit the soccer team." Serena replied. With that sentence, Andrew nearly lost his balance. "You what? You can't!" "Andrew's right, you can't quit now! Not after this far Serena!" Darien added. Serena just shook her head and headed towards the sports department with Mina.  
  
"Dare, she isn't is she?"  
  
"I don't know, I think she is."  
  
~*!*~During Lunch Break~*!*~  
  
"Meatball brain, you're crazy! Why did you quit?" Darien asked with fustration.  
  
"I'm too rough when I play sports. I decided if I acted more like Mina and her friends, maybe I can soften up and not injure people again. I don't want the whole school with a back problem because of me?"  
  
"Are you still upset about hurting me? I said it didn't matter. Why don't you just listen to me! I'm fine, I don't have a broken bone, nothing." Darien replied.  
  
"I don't care, I don't want you hurt again. I - I - LIKE YOU!" With that she ran off.  
  
"Yeah and you don't know how much I liked you for being the most sportive girl I've ever met." Darien said to himself.  
  
~*!*~At Serena's house that night~*!*~  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The phone rang and Serena's mother picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Yes, yes, she's home. I'll call her down for you. SEEEEEEEEERENA! Phone call for you honey!"  
  
Serena rushed down the stairs and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serena, it's Darien." Serena dropped the phone. After a minute or so she came back to her senses and put it slowley to her ear.  
  
"Serena you there?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm here. So why, why you uh calling for?" Serena stuttered.  
  
"Oh wondering if you want to get together with Andrew, me, Mina, Lita, Raye and Ami and go this new amusement park?"  
  
"Um yeah sure. What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 8 okay?"  
  
"Yeah okay then, bye Darien."  
  
She hung up the phone and stared at the phone, not believing Darien actually called her.  
  
"The amusement park, sounds fun!"  
  
Hrm, would things fire up for Serena and Darien? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Who The Heck Is Sailor Moon?

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
She hung up the phone and stared at the phone, not believing Darien actually called her.  
  
"The amusement park, sounds fun!"  
  
~*!*~At 8 that night~*!*~  
  
Beep! Beep! Serena heard a car pull over near her house. She knew it was Darien's and rushed out of the door.  
  
"Bye mum, might be home late. Don't wait up for me!" Serena shouted as she opened the door. She climbed in the front seat of Darien's red porsh.  
  
"Hey Darien" Serena greeted happily.  
  
"Hey." And that was all they said to each other during the drive to the amusement park.  
  
~*!*~At the amusement park~*!*~  
  
Serena and Darien walked in the front gates, greeted by Andrew and Mina.  
  
"Hey Serena, you made it!" Mina called out to her. Serena walked over too her and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering where Rei, Ami and Lita is."  
  
"Oh them, they didn't bother waiting, they just rushed for the rides." Mina chuckled. Serena laughed, "They will never change."  
  
Suddenly, Andrew pulled Mina aside. "What's up man!" Mina shouted rubbing her shoulder because Andrew grabbed onto her too hard.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering. Do you want to work on Darien and Serena a bit?" Andrew asked. Mina's eyes opened wider and wider by the second. "Mina, uh what's wrong? You don't think it's a good idea? You can just disagree to help me you know." Mina shook her head, unable to speak and pointed to something that was metres behind Andrew. Andrew turned around and screamed.  
  
Darien and Serena got a shock when they heard Andrew scream and turned to see what was happening. They both gasped when they saw a ugly green monster attacking people.  
  
"We better get out of here! Find the others and leave pronto!" Darien suggested.  
  
"What?! And let these innocent people out there to be attacked. I just won't have it that way!" Serena argued back. With that she ran towards the monster. "No wait Serena! Don't do that? You'll be killed!" Darien shouted and tried to stop her but it was too late. Serena had nearly reached the monster.  
  
"Hey you bone head! Why do you have to be such a party pooper? I stand for love and I stand for justice too. I won't tolerate bullies like you so on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" Serena did a routine with her hands and when she noticed what she was doing she blinked her eyes with a confused look. "Where did that speech come from. And this routine, it's so familiar?" She thought to herself.  
  
Serena had caught the monster's attention and the monster aimed her sharp claws at Serena. Serena screamed and jumped out of the way just in time. "Okay, this is more than I expected!" Serena wondered her eyes on the ground and saw a steel plate. She kicked it up with her foot and caught it in her right hand then threw it at the monster like a Frisbee.  
  
"Where did I learn to do that? I Know that action was way to familiar." Serena thought.  
  
Around the corner, a black cat with a gold crescent moon on it's forhead watched Serena's every move. "Sailor Moon will soon be reborn." The cat thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, the monster took another leap and Serena and made a deep cut on her shoulder. "AAAAARGH!" Serena shouted in pain as she fell onto the floor holding her shoulder. She was losing a lot of blood. Darien saw her just as she fell. "SERENA!" he shouted and ran to her.  
  
The black cat finally made it's appearance to Serena and her crescent moon glowed a light that shot to Serena's forhead. "Luna stop, I was having such a good life. I don't want to be Sailor Moon again." Serena mumbled softly. When the light finally died out Serena looked at the cat known as "Luna" and smiled. A beautiful brooche magically appeared infront of Serena.  
  
"I was living a normal life! A good one too! No more sailor business, being reborn on this planet and living just like a normal teenager. But now you come along and I got to stop enjoying myself! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY U BIG NEGA CREEP PARTY POOPER!" Serena got up and held up her brooche and was just about to call out to her powers when Darien reached her. "Serena get away from that monster, she is way too powerful!" He warned. Serena's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked at Darien. "Tuxedo Mask!" she shouted happily as Darien stood their with confusion. "Who's Tuxedo Mask?" He asked.  
  
Serena gasped, "You don't remember do you?" "Enough SWEET TALK, it's making me sick. Say you're prayers both of you!" The monster shouted and charged at them. Serena pushed Darien away and got another deep cut, on her leg. She winced in pain. It was enough for her. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" With that she transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Huh? Serena?" Darien asked in shock. He knew that image of Sailor Moon somewhere but he just couldn't remember. Suddenly it hit him, the last battle with Queen Beryl, when he passed away leaving Serena to defeat the evil witch. Now everything was crystal clear to him. Why he always had a red rose with him. He took his rose out and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Just then Sailor Moon got hit again with a bolt of nega power and collapsed into Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Darien, you're back." She whispered. "Yeah, and it's good to be back." He threw a rose towards the monster's heart. It stuck right through her and she clutched her chest screaming.  
  
"Sailor Moon, here's your new battle item. The moon sceptre. Use it well princess!" Luna shouted and handed Sailor Moon the sceptre.  
  
"Okay nega-creep your going down." Sailor Moon stood up slowly, still in pain and used all her power to light up the sceptre. "MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" With that the monster disappeared into dust and Sailor Moon fell onto the floor with exhaustion causing her to de-transform. Tuxedo Mask followed, and de-transformed into Darien.  
  
Darien looked around the amusement park. Some rides were damaged but he didn't know how they got damaged. "What happened here?" He asked himself and then saw Serena on the ground. "Serena, wake up, wake up Serena!" He said as he shook her gently. Serena opened her eyes, "Why do I feel so tired? Why am I on the floor?"  
  
Behind a cherry blossom tree, a white cat approached Luna. "Artemis!" Luna exclaimed. "Luna, why doesn't Serena and Darien remember a thing of what they just did? Didn't you give Serena her memories back?" Luna shook her head, "I made sure that I had cast a spell at the end of the battle. Serena always wanted a normal life so she gets one until a monster appears. Her Sailor Moon spirite is alive inside her and will react when a negaverse monster appears and that's how she will transform. But when the battles done she will remember nothing. Same with Darien." "What about the sailor scouts? They can't EVEN transform right now." Artemis asked.  
  
"I don't want them to throw their normal lives just because one monster appearing. If things get worse then I'll call upon the sailor scouts but cast the same spell on them as what I did to Serena and Darien." Artemis thought for a minute, "Will they ever get their memories back?" He asked with an upset tone. "Yes they will but by themselves. I can highly promise you everyone's memory will return in some way."  
  
~*!*~On the road~*!*~  
  
Serena was hugging her legs because the loss of her energy made her body cold and that kept her a bit warm. Darien looked at her and put her arm around to her pulled her closer to him to keep her warmer. Serena winced as he did that.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked at her and noticed that she was holding her shoulder. He lifted her sleeve up and noticed a big gash on it.  
  
"Serena, you're hurt." He panicked.  
  
Serena smiled weakly at him, "I'll be alright. It's no big deal." Darien smiled back and pulled her closer to him. Serena leaned on his chest with his arms to keep her from falling and fell asleep with a sweet dream.  
  
So how do you like it fans? PLEASE REVIEW. I like this chapter a lot. I dunno why but I just do. N e way REVIEWS! They kinda make me wanna write more so if you want me to update quicker plz review. Thx! 


	6. Jealousy Arrives

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Serena was hugging her legs because the loss of her energy made her body cold and that kept her a bit warm. Darien looked at her and put her arm around to her pulled her closer to him to keep her warmer. Serena winced as he did that.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He looked at her and noticed that she was holding her shoulder. He lifted her sleeve up and noticed a big gash on it.  
  
"Serena, you're hurt." He panicked.  
  
Serena smiled weakly at him, "I'll be alright. It's no big deal." Darien smiled back and pulled her closer to him. Serena leaned on his chest with his arms to keep her from falling and fell asleep with a sweet dream.  
  
~*!*~The next day~*!*~  
  
Serena dragged herself through the hallways of school, she wasn't fully recovered. "Here comes our soccer champ!" Darien pointed out of Andrew, Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita.  
  
"Darien I told you, I'm not playing soccer no more!"  
  
Darien gave a puppy dog look, "Please Serena, you got to play! please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine if you're not playing in our team, I'll quit too."  
  
Serena didn't want Darien to quit out of the soccer team. She knew how much he loved soccer and how much the team needed him. So she looked up at the ceiling that thought for a long time. "Okay, if this makes you not quit the team, I'll continue playing soccer." Darien smiled and gave Andrew a high five.  
  
Serena turned to leave for class but while she was walking she was stopped by some girls.  
  
"Thought you could steal Darien away huh? We've been chasing after him for years and you just walk into this school and drag him away!" They sounded angry. A red haired girl pushed Serena into the lockers which made Serena groan in pain. Her shoulder hurted bad and she couldn't fight back because of her energy.  
  
"This will teach you not to act so cool when you're a total drool." This time it was a brunett girl and she pulled Serena away from the lockers and slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground with a heavy thud. They were making a huge scene and people had started crowding around them. "You better watch out Serena, this is just the start." A blonde girl warned, she seemed to be like the leader of the group. She walked up to Serena, dragged her up from the floor and punched her in the stomache, causing her to fly back and the walls, sliding down with her eyes shut. Mina and the girls walked to see what was happening and gasped when she saw Serena fall down with her eyelids closed. Mina pushed through the crowd and kneeled before Serena.  
  
"Serena! Serena!" She said as she shook Serena softly. Blood was dripping down her shoulder and her head. "Rei, go and call Darien and Andrew here! Ami and Lita go and search for the school nurse."  
  
Rei ran down the hallways and spotted Darien and Andrew chatting cheerfully to each other.  
  
"Darien, Andrew!" Rei screamed.  
  
Darien turned to his side and saw Rei running her heart out. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked when she stopped.  
  
Rei gasped for breath. "It's about Serena," she started. "What happened to Serena?" Darien asked with a worried face. "It's probably nothing Darien, probably something good. Don't get all worried yet." Andrew said calming Darien down. "No Andrew, it's bad. Serena is injured really badly. She had, what seems like a fight with some one or some people. Mina's with her right now trying to wake her up but her eyelids are closed." After hearing that, Rei showed Darien where Serena was and both her, Darien and Andrew ran as fast as they could.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena opened her eyes slightly and found Mina staring at her. "Mina, I'm so weak. I can't hold on any longer. Help me." She mumbled and passed out. Darien and Andrew reached there in time to see her head falling towards her right.  
  
"Mina, do you know who did this?" Darien asked as he kneeled down and held Serena around the waist and placed her head gently on his shoulder. "No Darien I'm not sure. But one thing I saw was a red head, blonde and brunette walking off. And the only group that I can think of right now is Felicity and her friends." Darien clinched his fist and closed his eyes, he was angry, so angry his fist started shaking.  
  
"She'll pay, she'll pay big time." He said and walked off. "Darien don't! You can get expelled big time! AND YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE IT WAS THEM" Andrew called out to his friend but he had already disappeared amongst the crowd of students.  
  
Mina's prediction was right, it was Felicity and her gang that had hurt Serena so badley.  
  
~*!*~In the girl's bathroom~*!*~  
  
"We showed her big time. Now she'll leave OUR Darien alone." Felicity said as her brunette friend, Cassy and her red hair friend, Lindy giggled. Just then Mina walked in with an angry expression. "Laugh as hard as you can right now cause believe me it would be your last! I stand for love and justice and in the name of my planet Venus I will punish YOU for hurting Serena!" The girls stared at Mina with their mouths wild open and then started laughing hysterically.  
  
Mina was confused at herself. She didn't know why she said that little speech. "Why did I have to say that speech? Even so, why did it have to be in the name of Venus and not any other planet?" She thought to herself. Before she could say something to Felicity, Cassy and Lindy a monster jumped from the window and attacked them. Mina backed away from the monster with fear. Her attention was caught by something else, a strange but beautiful stick with the sign of Venus appeared infront of her eyes.  
  
She gasped as she looked at the stick. Her eyes went blank and memories started flooding her, memories of the days of her being a sailor scout, Sailor Venus. She ran to a corner and shouted, "VENUS STAR POWER!" In some seconds she had transformed into Sailor Venus. Artemis jumped onto the window sill of the girls bathroom and looked at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Artemis, it's nice to see you again." Sailor Venus smiled.  
  
"Well enjoy seeing me now because I will delete your memories of being a sailor scout right after you dust this negamonster."  
  
"But why?" Mina asked, "Why do you want to do this?"  
  
There was silence for a moment then Artemis looked on the ground and said, "It's for your own good. So you can live normally and become a sailor scout. Starting from today, you will detransform as soon as you finish defeating this monster. And from today whenever a monster will appear your sailor instinct will arise within you, that's when you'll remember you're sailor venus again."  
  
"So you're saying, I'll only know my destiny when I'm fighting?"  
  
Artemis nodded, "Yes and then you'll forget it when you finish. Now hurry up, those three girls need your help!"  
  
Artemis disappeared and Mina rushed out from the corner and punched the monster right in the stomache. "I really don't know why I'm helping these three girls for they have attacked an innocent girl. But I'm Sailor Venus, protector of love and champion of justice and I help the ones being attacked by you slimy monster. In the name of Venus I will punish you!" Venus shouted. She pointed her index finger and her small finger towards the ceiling and shouted, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN - ENCIRCLE!"  
  
A chain of golden love hearts surrounded the monster but it hitted the chain away by it's arm. "Child's play," The monster laughed.  
  
~*!*~Meanwhile~*!*~  
  
Serena's eyes suddenly popped open, leaving the students around her back away with shock.  
  
"No, go away GO AWAY!" Serena screamed as she held her head. She was trying to push memories of her destiny away. But her memory was too strong and Serena closed her eyes, accepting her destiny.  
  
She ran to a desserted place and took out her love heart brooche. She open it and shouted, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and her instincts guided her to the girls toilets.  
  
When she walked in, Mina was struggling to losen the monster's grasp on her neck. "Stop there you low life nega jerk! I hate it when ugly monsters like you appear and stop me enjoying my normal life. For that I will punish you in the name of the moon. I am Sailor Moon, I stand for love and justic. I triumph over evil and that means you are dust!"  
  
Sailor Moon took out her Cutie Moon Heart Rod and used her energy to power the rod. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!" She shouted and a spiral of pink love hearts attacked the monster making her transform into dust.  
  
"Sailor Moon, nice to see you - " Before Sailor Venus could finish her sentence both her and Sailor Moon destransformed and Serena fainted on the floor.  
  
"Huh? How did Serena get here? Well that's not the problem right now, I still haven't taught those rascals a lesson." Mina walked towards Felicity. "Can you see what you've done to Sere. Look at her. All cause of your stupid jealousy. Jealousy doesn't solve anything but your thick head wouldn't know that."  
  
Felicity rolled her eyes, "Like we care!" And they walked out of the toilets. Mina carried Serena out and bumped into Darien beside the door.  
  
"Why are you here?" Mina asked. Darien pointed to Serena, "Her, she gave Andrew and me a heart attack. One minute she's half dead the other minute she's running towards the toilets and now this minute she's half dead again." Mina nodded, "It's too strange to be able to explain. But firstly we got to bring her to the nurse. She can't hold on long." Darien nodded as he brushed Serena's hair out of her face with his hand, revealing a goldren crescent moon carved on her forehead.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" 


	7. Don't Be Stupid Serena!

Not Your Everyday Girl  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"Why are you here?" Mina asked. Darien pointed to Serena, "Her, she gave Andrew and me a heart attack. One minute she's half dead the other minute she's running towards the toilets and now this minute she's half dead again." Mina nodded, "It's too strange to be able to explain. But firstly we got to bring her to the nurse. She can't hold on long." Darien nodded as he brushed Serena's hair out of her face with his hand, revealing a goldren crescent moon carved on her forehead.  
  
"Huh? What's this?"  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Darien stared hard at the crescent moon carved on Serena's forhead.  
  
"Could it be?" Mina mumbled.  
  
"Could it be what?" Andrew asked.  
  
Mina gave Andrew a hard, serious stare. "That the story of the legendary moon princess is true and not some silly fairy tale? Could Serena be THAT princess?"  
  
Andrew tried to argue with Mina about Serena being the princess but it was hard, there was evidence right infront of him. The crescent moon mark on Serena's forhead was just like the one on the moon princess' forehead. They saw the picture of the princess on a front cover of a book. "No Way, The Moon Princess is just a story, nothing more. You're just over re-acting Mina."  
  
Suddenly the crescent moon disappeared. Darien, Andrew and Mina rubbed their eyes, making sure their not seeing stuff.  
  
"I think our brain has gotten tired from that English test about the Moon Princess. I think that's what made our mind THINK we saw what we saw. It's just our mind playing tricks." Darien said, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and trying to laugh.  
  
"Yeh, we're just imagining stuff," Andrew and Mina agreed but all three of them just couldn't laugh for real. A small part of them wanted to believe that Serena is the Legendary Moon Princess also known as Sailor Moon, the warrior of the moon but the larger part just wants to believe that The Moon Princess, Sailor Moon is just a silly fantasy story.  
  
Darien carried Serena to the school nurse's office to be checked up on.  
  
~*!*~In the nurse's office~*!*~  
  
"Will she be okay?" Darien asked the nurse. The nurse took a while to reply. Finally she nodded. Darien, Andrew and Mina sighed with relief.  
  
"But" The nurse started.  
  
"But what?" Asked Mina.  
  
"It's about her forehead," The nurse said. When they heard the word forehead they shrieked. "You guys know something about this powerful heat coming out from the middle of her forehead?" The nurse asked.  
  
Darien looked at Andrew, Andrew looked at Mina, then all three of them looked at the nurse. "No, no, we know nothing. Nothing at all." They said quickly. The nurse raised a brow, "Are you sure? If you do know something, please don't try to keep it a secret." The three of them shook their heads quickly. "Okay then. Well I'll just give Serena this drop of medicine and she'll be back to normal in a few minutes."  
  
Darien, Andrew and Mina sat there quietly, waiting for Serena to wake up. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Serena slowly opened her eyes. It was a complete blur to her.  
  
"Owww, why does my stupid head hurt? And why have I got bruises everywhere? AND WHY DO I HAVE A GASH ON MY SHOULDER. And why have I got a huge bandage over my forehead? Why - "  
  
Darien put his index finger on her lips. "Could you shut up meatball head?" Serena calmed down and hopped off the sick bed. She tried to walk but lost her balance and fell. Darien caught her in time.  
  
"Let's help her out," Mina suggested.  
  
"Well obviously we HAVE to help her out thick head. How else is she supposed to get out of this room?" Andrew jokingly offended. Mina gave Andrew a mean look and helped Serena up. Then all three of them held onto her as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Mina, can I ask you a question?" Serena asked when they were in the hallway  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who did this to me?"  
  
Mina gave a small gasp and she turned to Serena, "It's better not to tell you. I wouldn't want you to cause any trouble."  
  
"Why shouldn't she? Come on Mina tell her. Those idiotic girls deserves to be hurt!" Darien argued.  
  
Mina hesitated. She twirled her index fingers around and around.  
  
"Please Mina, just tell me who did it? If my mind isn't a complete blur right now, I know I would of known myself. Please, I promise you I won't go looking for them for revenge."  
  
Mina scrunched up her face, "Oh alright. It was three girls. A blonde, a brunette and a red hair. They are called the Gangster babes, a very stupid name group. The blonde is called Felicity, leader of the group. The brunette is called Cassy and the red hair is Lindy. When me and my girls were mean and ruled the school, they would of came second in line. But now they are first cause we dropped out."  
  
"Okay, thanks. That's all I needed to know," Serena smiled weakly. "Okay, you guys can let me go now. I got to do something."  
  
Mina place her right hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena please don't go looking for trouble." Serena shook her head, "I'm not going to look for trouble. Just trust me Mina. You're like my closest friend, friends trust each other."  
  
Darien, Andrew and Mina let go of Serena and she walked off slowly by herself.  
  
"What do you think she's up to?" Darien asked aloud.  
  
"No good," replied three voices behind them. They turned around to see Rei, Ami and Lita walking towards them.  
  
"You guys have ideas of where Serena might of headed off to?" Mina asked.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, It's precisely 1:30 pm." Ami said.  
  
"So?" asked Mina  
  
"It looks like Serena's heading towards the gym and I know that Serena KNOWS that the gym has people in it."  
  
"And?" Darien asked.  
  
"And those people would be cheerleaders." Rei added  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaand, what about those cheerleaders?" Andrew asked.  
  
"And I know for a fact that Serena's headed off to find three girls." Lita said.  
  
Mina gulped, "Serena's gone off to find Felicity, Cassy and Lindy! I'm positive!" Darien and Andrew looked at each other. "Uh-oh," they whispered and dashed off towards the gym.  
  
"Serena promised that she wouldn't go looking for trouble. PROMISES MADE BY FRIENDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BROKEN!" Mina shouted with anger. Lita patted her on the back, "I don't think that's what Serena's looking for."  
  
"Then what?" Mina asked looking at her friends.  
  
"She's going to try sort things out with them. Maybe like going to say that Darien and her are friends, nothing more and that they can go after him and she wouldn't care." Rei said.  
  
"But that's not true! I can tell Serena's more than a friend in Darien's heart. He cares so much for her. And I know that Serena knows they're more than just friends too. She would NEVER say that their friends, nothing more. I WON'T LET THAT BE!" Mina replied and ran off towards the gym. The other girls followed her.  
  
Meanwhile Serena pushed open the door of the gym.  
  
Do you hate me for stopping there? Are you ready to kill me :P? Well anyway, hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is interesting. Wonder what Serena is going to do to the Gangster babes. Please REVIEW and tell me what YOU think would happen! 


	8. Sugar Is Sweet, Revenge Is Too

Not Your Everday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"But that's not true! I can tell Serena's more than a friend in Darien's heart. He cares so much for her. And I know that Serena knows they're more than just friends too. She would NEVER say that their friends, nothing more. I WON'T LET THAT BE!" Mina replied and ran off towards the gym. The other girls followed her.  
  
Meanwhile Serena pushed open the door of the gym.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Serena walked into the gym with unwelcomed greetings.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Felicity asked poking Serena's injured shoulder with her index finger.  
  
"Yeah meatball clutz!" Said Cassy.  
  
"You know you don't belong here. Losers are NEVER welcomed." Lindy said with an offensive and sarcastic tone.  
  
"Why can't we just get along? I mean what have I ever done to you?" Serena asked in a quiet soothing tone.  
  
"Why would WE want to get along with YOU? We don't want to have a happy group hug here you know." Felicity gave Serena a hard push onto the wall. "For your own safety, don't bother us okay loser?"  
  
"Yeh, go and kiss the toilet instead of Darien. He wouldn't want your dirty lips to touch his gorgeous ones." Cassy said and the whole cheerleading team laughed.  
  
"And look at your hairstyle!" Felicity pointed and pulled one side of her hair, "They are like so not fasionable. You should go to the hair dressers. Seems like you haven't been there for a while." In a quick flash Felicity unpinned Serena's buns and her hair fell all the way to the ground.  
  
Serena tried to tie her hair back up but before she could finish Felicity bitch slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground on her knees.  
  
"Get up! You're supposed to be tough, cool, sportive. But YOU LOOK PATHETIC AND WEAK!" Felicity grabbed her up and kicked her in the stomache while Cassy and Lindy held her arms so she couldn't run. Serena screamed with pain and anger.  
  
Meanwhile Darien, Andrew and the girls reached the door of the gym.  
  
"That sounded like Serena!" Darien exclaimed and they pushed the door open.  
  
"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mina shouted as she ran towards Serena. She pushed Cassy and Lindy away. "Are you alright?"  
  
Serena looked up, "Yeah, just some bruises. It's okay."  
  
"I've had about enough of you guys!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Oh what are you going to do?" Felicity asked with a sarcastic scared tone in her voice.  
  
"Something I've urged to do for a looooong time!"  
  
Rei charged at Felicty and was just about to punch her when Serena stopped her.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Rei, this is between me and them. Don't get involved. And it's not only you, you too Mina but the other girls and Darien and Andrew."  
  
Felicity pushed Serena onto Rei hard making them both stumble and falling down, Serena on top of Rei. Ami and Lita helped them up.  
  
"OKAY, LET ME JUST REPEAT THAT PREVIOUS SCENERY. REI, CHARGING AT YOU WITH A PUNCH. SERENA STOPS THE PUNCH. YOUR LIFE IS SAVED! AAAAAAND YOU'RE STILL PUSHING HER AROUND!" Lita shouted at the top of her lungs and pushed Felicity on the wall.  
  
Serena held Lita, so she couldn't charge at her again.  
  
"Hahahaha. Serena's smart. She's knows we're way more stronger than you that's why she's holding you back. But she should really let you guys fight but she's such a softie that is weak and pathetic and not to mention a big baby. She's ugly and she stinks. She really thinks she can get guys to drool over her? I think not! Well not compared to the cheerleaders." Felicity offended as the other cheerleaders roared up with laughter.  
  
Serena's knuckles shook with anger.  
  
"Oh what is Ms. Pathetic wanting to do? Oh I'm sooooooo scared NOT!" Cassy and Lindy joined Felicity by her side.  
  
Serena walked up to them. She bitch slapped Felicity across the face. "This is for messing with me!"  
  
"Why YOU!" Lindy tried to punch Serena but she dodged it. Serena tripped Lindy over making her fall flat on her back. "That was for making Darien love you by torturing me so he'll think you're cool. BUT UR NOT!" Cassy Leaped at Serena but Serena punched her right in the stomache. "THAT was for messing with MY friends!"  
  
Felicity, Cassy and Lindy helped each other stand straight. They could tell Serena was really angry. Serena smiled slyly and stretched out her hand. She then bitch slapped them in a row. From Cassy to Felicty to Lindy in one slap. "And THAT," Serena started, "was for my own satisfacation."  
  
Darien, Andrew and the girls cheered.  
  
"Darien, why would you cheer this girl on?" Felicity asked with sadness, "I never thought you would like a plain girl."  
  
"But I never said I would like a stuck up sluts." Darien replied giving the cheerleaders something to gasp about.  
  
Darien put his arm around Serena's neck and walked her out of the gym with Andrew while the other girls stuck their tongue out at them and threw some basketballs at them.  
  
"Lucky for you guys, Serena is in a bit of a good mood or else she would of given you the biggest lecture of YOUR LIFE!" Mina teased.  
  
Felicity bursted out in angry tears, "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD SERENA MOON!" She shouted as her voice echoed through the hallways of the school.  
  
Serena smiled as she walked with Darien. "I know you want to kill me, you can sure try."  
  
So how did you like this chapter? For about 5 chapters, it would be about them competiting for Darien. And Darien finally admits his feelings for someone. Who could it be? Find out. Please REVIEW and tell me some good ideas for the story. 


	9. The Start Of Competition?

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Darien put his arm around Serena's neck and walked her out of the gym with Andrew while the other girls stuck their tongue out at them and threw some basketballs at them.  
  
"Lucky for you guys, Serena is in a bit of a good mood or else she would of given you the biggest lecture of YOUR LIFE!" Mina teased.  
  
Felicity bursted out in angry tears, "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD SERENA MOON!" She shouted as her voice echoed through the hallways of the school.  
  
Serena smiled as she walked with Darien. "I know you want to kill me, you can sure try."  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
The Gangster Babes used their weekend times wisely. Figuring out a plan to get Serena back for total embarrassment infront of, none other than Darien Shields.  
  
"I don't want to play a trick on her, I WANT TO KILL HER!" Felicity screamed as she scrunched up a plan paper.  
  
"I have a pocket knife, why don't we put gashes across her body so she'll learn not to mess with us?" Lindy asked.  
  
Felicity smiled, a wicked evil smile as she stared out of the window. "That could start off our revenge."  
  
Cassy shook her head with disappointment, "It's violence this, violence that. Everything has to be violence. But it's your choice, I'm not in this one." She jumped out of Felicity's bedroom window and climbed down a tree. "Violence doesn't get you anywhere!" She shouted and ran off.  
  
~*!*~That day at school~*!*~  
  
"Daaaaaarien!" Serena shouted happily as she greeted Darien.  
  
"There's our soccer champ, the one that got us our first victory." Darien congratulated and leaned back on his locker. He was about to congratulate Serena more for the soccer team's big win but something caught his eye. It was Felicity and Lindy. "That's strange."  
  
"What is?" asked Serena  
  
"The Gangster Babes."  
  
"What about them?" Serena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Something's missing."  
  
Serena turned to see what was missing and noticed Cassy wasn't hanging around them.  
  
"That iiiiis strange but that's not the big worry. I know they have something up their sleeves to get revenge on me."  
  
Serena ran into the girls toilets, hoping Felicity and Lindy didn't see her. But soon enough, they barged in the toilets.  
  
"Surprise surprise, it's your lucky day girlfriend. Man have we got a gift for YOU," Felicity exclaimed with a huge smile printed on her face.  
  
"A gift from us that you will never forget." Linday added and drew out a pocket knife.  
  
"eeek!" Serena gasped as she backed onto the wall.  
  
"Say hello to tortue Serena!" Felicity laughed evily and took the knife from Lindy. Before she could cut Serena's leg, Cassy walked in with an angry expression.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this party but I'm stopping it here! Give me the knife! I know you don't want revenge Felicity I know you just want to show Serena that you're better than her and you can win Darien's heart."  
  
"Yeah so?" Felicity asked.  
  
"So why don't we do this the non-violent way. Maybe pranks and jokes that leads to total embarrassment or competiting in activities?"  
  
Serena nodded, "She's right. I'll rather do it her way. Winner can go after Darien, loser stays away from him." Serena stretched out her hand.  
  
Felicity and Lindy thought for a moment. Then they smiled and shook Serena's hand. "You gotta deal but a wise thing to do is to quit if I was you. You have no chance against me."  
  
Serena smiled slyly, "No more like the other way around. You stand no chance against me. And believe me even if you DO win, Darien would never go for you."  
  
Felicity growled and sliced her arm making Serena yelp in pain.  
  
"I thought it was meant to be NON-VIOLENT competing."  
  
"Yeh Serena, but I did that for my OWN SATISFACATION. The real competition begins tomorrow darling. Be prepared."  
  
Serena held her bleeding arm, "Oh I will!" She mumbled.  
  
The Gangster Babes walked out of the toilet as Serena punched the wall because the pain was increasing in her arm. The crescent moon appeared in on her forehead then died out immediately after she was calm.  
  
That's all folks. WHO WILL WIN? You never know, there might be surprises. The goodie goodies don't always win. Well lets just find out. ALSO I NEED REVIEWS AND IDEAS BAAAAAAAAAD. 


	10. A Gymnast's Nightmare

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Felicity growled and sliced her arm making Serena yelp in pain.  
  
"I thought it was meant to be NON-VIOLENT competing."  
  
"Yeh Serena, but I did that for my OWN SATISFACATION. The real competition begins tomorrow darling. Be prepared."  
  
Serena held her bleeding arm, "Oh I will!" She mumbled.  
  
The Gangster Babes walked out of the toilet as Serena punched the wall because the pain was increasing in her arm. The crescent moon appeared in on her forehead then died out immediately after she was calm.  
  
~*!*~Present~*!*~  
  
Serena ran out of the bathroom and bumped straight into someone.  
  
"DARIEN!" She shouted happily when she saw him. He smiled as he looked down at her. "What you missed me already? You only lost me for five minutes." He joked.  
  
Serena slapped him jokingly on the back of his head. Darien grabbed her wrist and laughed but soon he's smile turned into a concerned frown as he saw her t-shirt sleeve stained with blood.  
  
"You're bleeding," He said with a concern and angry tone.  
  
Serena looked at her shoulder and shrugged, "It's just a cut man. I'll live! I've had injuries worse than this when I was playing sports."  
  
"Who did it?" Darien asked not letting it seem like a joke.  
  
"It's nothing man. My competitor did it."  
  
Serena pushed his hand away and smiled sweetly, "To be truthful she did it for her own satisfactation but tomorrow the competition really begins. I guess she was just giving me a taste of what she might do. No biggie."  
  
Darien thought for a second, "Felicity?"  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked confusingly.  
  
"Your competiting with Felicity in some event right?"  
  
"some EVENTS." Serena corrected.  
  
"What happens if you win and what happens if you lose?"  
  
"Winner gets to chase after you, loser stays away." Serena mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Serena cracked a huge smile and started laughing, "It's nothing Darien. We're competiting just for fun. I just wanna prove that she's not hot stuff like she thinks she is." With that Serena walked away, unwanting to discuss more about the competition.  
  
~*!*~The next day~*!*~  
  
"Serena, either you're ready or not but our competition has officially started," Felicity said aloud in the hallways. People heard what she said and soon started surrounding her and Serena.  
  
"I've never been ready in my life. Just name the competition." Serena replied with a sly smile.  
  
"I thought it would be nice for you to pop your eyes out at me doing Gymnastics so why don't we make that our first competition."  
  
"Fine with me." Serena said and she walked away from the crowd and headed towards Darien.  
  
"Meet me in the gym after school, SPECTATORS ARE WELCOMED."  
  
"Whatever!" Serena shouted and walked off with Darien.  
  
"You sure you want to do this Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? I know my gymnastics skills are quite good. I'm sure I got a chance of winning the bragger Queen."  
  
"But, I know Felicity a lot better than you do. She might of unloosened a screw on the uneven bars or something. To cause an accident and causing her to be the ultimate winner."  
  
"Well then why don't you come and see my compete so you can CATCH ME if I fall off the bars!" Serena joked and entered her next class. Darien was still standing outside when he mumbled, "That's what I was planning to do."  
  
~*!*~After school in the gym~*!*~  
  
"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Serena exclaimed. "So what are we going to do? Floor, bars, vault or beam?"  
  
"All." Felicity exclaimed. "Starting with floor and you can go first Serena."  
  
Serena stepped onto the gym mat and got ready. The music started and she showed the crowd everything she had got. She did backflips, frontflips, cartwheels, hand stands, summersaults, you can name them. When she was going to finish off her final routin the ladder that was against the wall started to fall and Serena was right beneath it.  
  
"SERENA! WATCH OUT FOR THE LADDER!" A voice cried out. Serena turned around and screamed when she saw the ladder. She rolled out of the way before the ladder turned her into gelo.  
  
"Phew, that was close. FELICITY I KNOW YOU DID THIS. AND THE CROWD WILL BE THE JUDGE. DOESN'T EVERYONE WRECKON SHE SHOULD BE DISQUALIFIED FOR THIS BAD BEHAVIOUR?" Serena shouted aloud.  
  
"YES!" The crowd screamed as Felicity stepped out.  
  
"What? How can you disqualify an innocent victim. Serena's bad judgement shoulden't convince you!"  
  
"Well if I said you did it I believe they would be on my side and trust me YOU DID IT and YOU KNOW IT!" A voice said within the crowds and Darien stepped out and walked next to Serena that was still on the floor catching her breathe.  
  
"Darien? You're sticking with her judgement, but why?" Felicity asked disheartened.  
  
"Cause you're a jealous monster. But since I'm feeling a bit generous why don't we pretend this is your warning hmm? But Serena has won the round of floor gymastics."  
  
"Thank you for reconsidering!" Felicity smiled and ordered her friends to take out the vault.  
  
"This time you'll go first Felicity." Darien ordered.  
  
Felcity nodded and backed away from the vault. Then she ran with all her speed and did a summersault over the vault.  
  
Serena started laughing, "If that's all you've got you should just consider it a loss for you."  
  
Serena backed away from the vault and ran with all her might. Before she got to the vault she did a triple summersault and did a handstand on the vault. Then she turned around, still with her feet dangling in the air and did an one handed backflip onto the ground.  
  
The crowd cheered for Serena loudly as Felicity growled under her breathe. "You win that round Serena but what about the bars? Can you beat me In that?"  
  
"Sure she can." Darien answered and Felicity turned a deep shade of red since he was standing right next to her.  
  
When it came to the uneven bars, Serena had beaten Felicity with no sweat. Even though Felicity was good Serena was BETTER.  
  
"Okay Serena, this time you won't make it to the finish of the last round. The beam." Felicity mumbled under her breathe and snickered.  
  
Serena hopped on the beam. She first did a front flip and everyone in the crowd cheered. Then she did a no handed cartwheel onto the middle of the beam. She knew she wouldn't lose her balance but what she didn't know was that someone had spreaded gravy on the middle of the beam. Serena landed on the beam and slipped making her back hit the beam hard then tumbling off it to the ground.  
  
"Holy Sh!t! ooooooooooow," Serena groaned on the ground. Darien ran to her and carried her in his arms. Andrew, Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita finally revealed themselves, they couldn't stand watching Darien do all the argueing and them just standing there like a pathetic group of low slaves.  
  
"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. SERENA'S SPINE COULD BE BROKEN YOU DISHEARTENED BITCH!" Rei shouted angrily as the crowd booed at Felicity.  
  
"Put me down Darien." Serena whispered softly. Darien obeyed and put Serena down. Serena held onto Darien's shoulder so she could stand up properly and laughed. "Obviously you've lost your chance at winning our first competition Felicity. Pity for you. If you like we could just leave it like that. I, the winner. You, the loser."  
  
"No way!" Felicity argued.  
  
"Fine, then tomorrow I'm picking the competition whether you are good at it or NOT!'  
  
"FINE!" Felicity shouted and walked out of the gym.  
  
Serena fainted in Darien's arms with exhaustion. The crescent moon appeared but only for a second. Darien was quick enough to get a glimps of the moon again.  
  
"There it is again. It must mean something, but what?" He asked to himself and he held Serena.  
  
"What's what again?" Mina asked.  
  
"The crescent moon. It appeared on her forehead again."  
  
"You're probably paranoid!" Mina joked and slapped him on the back laughing. She just didn't like believing Serena was a legend on the moon a thousand years ago.  
  
"Believe what you like but I saw it and that's that."  
  
"Who cares what you saw, let's just get Serena home and tucked in bed. The poor girl is exhausted!" Andrew suggested and the others agreed.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE. And those suggestions of which events I should have in the story for my competition is really useful help! THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT and please keep on reviewing! Thx again 


	11. Frisbee Star

Not Your Everyday Girl  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
Serena fainted in Darien's arms with exhaustion. The crescent moon appeared but only for a second. Darien was quick enough to get a glimps of the moon again.  
  
"There it is again. It must mean something, but what?" He asked to himself and he held Serena.  
  
"What's what again?" Mina asked.  
  
"The crescent moon. It appeared on her forehead again."  
  
"You're probably paranoid!" Mina joked and slapped him on the back laughing. She just didn't like believing Serena was a legend on the moon a thousand years ago.  
  
"Believe what you like but I saw it and that's that."  
  
"Who cares what you saw, let's just get Serena home and tucked in bed. The poor girl is exhausted!" Andrew suggested and the others agreed.  
  
~*!*~Next day after school~*!*~  
  
"Name you're competition Serena. It's Now or Never you know and I don't want to stay after school TOO long!" Felicity demanded.  
  
Serena took out two Frisbees.  
  
"Frisbee throwing?" Felicity gasped.  
  
"Why? You scared of losing?" Asked Darien with a chuckle.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT, give me that stupid Frisbee."  
  
Serena handed a red Frisbee to Felicity and kept the sparkling yellow one.  
  
"Hey I'm only making the competition quicker and easier so you don't have to stay after school TOO long."  
  
Felicity stepped up and threw her Frisbee. The Frisbee flew straight ahead then turned and flew back into her hand.  
  
"Beat that Meatball brains!"  
  
Serena stepped up and threw her Frisbee. The Frisbee flew inside an open window of the school and out of another window that was next to it. Then it flew around everyone that was watching her and around Serena twice before it went back into her hand. "Guess I won," Serena exclaimed. She grabbed the Frisbee off Felicity and walked towards the front gate.  
  
"YOU CHEATER! That sparkling yellow Frisbee had a device on it DIDN'T IT!" Felicity shouted  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks, "Think I'm a cheater hey? Well here use the gold one this time. I'll give you one more shot." Serena threw her Frisbee at Felicity. It circled Felicity twice and landed in her hand.  
  
Felicity threw the Frisbee but it only went straight around and back into her hand. No tricks, no nothing.  
  
"How come this MAGIC Frisbee didn't do any tricks huh?" Serena asked with a chuckle and placed her two Frisbees in her school bag and walked off with Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita.  
  
~*!*~At home that night~*!*~  
  
"I've won YEH, I've won YAY!" Serena sang aloud in her room, happy that she won two competitions.  
  
"SERENA, CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS PLEASE?" Her mom shouted from the kitchen downstairs. Serena skipped all the way down.  
  
"Looks like someone's had too much sugar," Sammy teased at the way his sister behaved.  
  
"Shutup you brat!"  
  
"Hey Be nice you two. Anyway Serena, do you still remember the scholarship exam you sat for the Tamaro high school?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Well I just received a letter saying that you got into it and we'll be able to transferr you there next month!"  
  
Serena face saddened. Only a month left. 30 days more could she get to see Darien again. She couldn't cope with her sadness so tears flooded her eyes as she ran back upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ms. Moon asked.  
  
"Probably crying with joy in her room but too embarrassed to show it." Sammy replied.  
  
"Let's hope it's that."  
  
~*!*~At school the next day~*!*~  
  
"Got a competition Ms. So Not Hot Stuff?" Felicity asked Serena.  
  
"Nope." Serena replied, "The competition is like OVER. Everyone knows when competiting it's usually best out of three and since I've won two it doesn't matter whether you win or not. Either way the score will be either two to one or three to zero."  
  
"I guess you're right. WELL I DON'T CARE. I'M STILL CHASING AFTER DARIEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Felicity shouted.  
  
"Suit yourself. You're just a sore loser." Serena said and walked off. She didn't care about the competition right now. The only thing in her mind was to be with Darien for the last thirty days.  
  
She walked with her head down and soon enough she bumped into someone. The person held her just before she fell onto the floor.  
  
"Serena, you should walk with you're head up you clutz."  
  
Serena looked up to see Darien chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever!"  
  
Just then three screams echoed through the hallways. When Serena and Darien heard the screams they ran to a desserted corner and held their head. Their memories were flooding back rapidly causing a headache.  
  
"Not again," Serena winced as she held her head.  
  
"Who am I?" Darien asked beside her.  
  
In a minute they had transformed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
They ran towards the screams and noticed Sailor Venus had already made a scene.  
  
"Hey Venus, nice to see you again." Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Princess! And you too Prince Darien but enough of warm feelings. Rei, Lita and Ami got attacked."  
  
Sailor Moon turned to the monster, "Hey you ugly creep. How dare you attack my friends. I am Sailor Moon, I stand for love and I stand for justice. In the name of the moon I WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
Sailor Moon charged at the monster but she was blasted onto the wall by firebolt machine. Just before another blast came at Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the monster, causing her firebolt machine to break into pieces.  
  
Rei, Ami and Lita slowly recovered from the monsters attacks. When the were recovered, Luna sent their memories back into their mind so they could help their princess.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!'  
  
Rei transformed into Sailor Mars, Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"ARGH!" Sailor Moon screamed as the monster attacked her and she fell onto Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Okay, I've had enough of you slime myster. MARS FIREBIRD CHARGE!" Mars shouted and blasted a fire in the shape of a bird at the monster.  
  
"That's not all you're going to taste you evil creep! AQUA ILLUSION BLAST!" Mercury blasted a spiral of powerful water at the monster.  
  
"Get a load of this negatrash. JUPITER THUNDER BOLT CRASH!" Jupiter threw a ball of lightning towards the monster.  
  
"And don't forget Venus! VENUS LOVE CHAIN SURROUND!" A chain of golden lovehearts surrounded the monster.  
  
"And to finish it off, Sailor Moon will make a move. MOON SPIRAL HEEEEART ACHE!" She took out her cutie heart rod and a spirl of pink lovehearts destroyed the monster.  
  
After the monster disappeared, the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask fell onto the floor and detransformed.  
  
"What just happened?" Mina asked as she held her head and got up from the floor.  
  
"I have no idea." Serena replied.  
  
They all stood up and looked around. People were looking at them.  
  
"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS?" A boy shouted from the crowded people.  
  
"What?" Rei asked him.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS. We just saw you defeat that monster and saw you detransform into your teenage self."  
  
"You're crazy!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
At that time, Luna and Artemis walked beside Serena and their crescent moon on their forehead shinned a bright light.  
  
Everyone's eyes went blank, including Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei.  
  
"Those kids can't destroy the scouts' normal lives." Luna said.  
  
"I know, so erasing everyone's memories was the only thing we could do. The sailor scouts won't remember knowing each other anymore. I have erased their past including our Princess and Prince Darien." Artemis replied.  
  
"Yes I know. I feel so sorry for the princess. Those happy memories with Prince Darien. All lost forever."  
  
"Do they still have hope remembering?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I really hope there would be a way they will remember again. I really really hope so."  
  
"Okay, that should be enough erasing. I know we left a bit of Memory in the scouts and Darien. They still remember being friends and all, other than that, it's a complete blank."  
  
The light died out and the two cats disappeared.  
  
I'm stopping there. DUN WORRY PEEPS, Darien and Serena haven't forgotten each other. But now their past has disappeared. THEY WILL NEVER KNOW THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. But don't put your hopes down, I'M NOT THAT CRUEL YOU KNOW. There might just be a way for them to remember their past. Well please REVIEW. Thanks. 


	12. Sailor Stooges!

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"Do they still have hope remembering?" Artemis asked.  
  
"I really hope there would be a way they will remember again. I really really hope so."  
  
"Okay, that should be enough erasing. I know we left a bit of Memory in the scouts and Darien. They still remember being friends and all, other than that, it's a complete blank."  
  
The light died out and the two cats disappeared.  
  
~*!*~The next day~*!*~  
  
"Stupid TEACHER!" Serena shouted with fustration as she scrunched up her test paper and threw it behind her.  
  
"Got another E?" A surprised voice asked behind her. Serena turned around and her face went bright pink when she saw Darien looking at her paper.  
  
"It's rude to peak at someone's marks. You should learn some manners." Serena lectured.  
  
"Well it's also rude to hit someone in the head with your test paper. So what's your excuse this time? The television show was too entertaining and it was teaching us the addiction to cartoons so I didn't get to revise the test cause I was trying to examine how cartoons addict us?"  
  
Serena snatched the test out of Darien's hand. "For you're big fat information I had to revise for other tests. It just HAPPENED to be that Geography was the test I revised last."  
  
Darien shook his head, "Excuses, excuses. When will you grow out of cartoons?"  
  
"When will you stop lecturing me?" Serena poked her tongue out at Darien and both of them walked to their next class.  
  
Before they entered the room, Mina, Rei, Lita and Ami were thrown out of the room and they crashed into the lockers that was against the back wall.  
  
"What's happening in here?" Serena asked as she walked in with Darien. Two martial art fighters stepped infront of her.  
  
"Decided to join the party hey little girl?" A pink girl **one of the martial art fighters** said and grabbed Serena around her neck and lifted her up.  
  
"HEY YOU LET HER GO!" Darien shouted and tried to loosen up the girl's grip Serena gasped for air.  
  
The other martial arts girl that was dressed in blue kicked Darien out of the room and shut the door on him.  
  
"OPEN UP THIS STUPID DOOR!" Darien screamed and kicked the door. He banged on it and tried all his might to push it open.  
  
Felicity, Cassy, Lindy and two friends of theirs that was nearby suddenly dropped to their feet and held their head.  
  
"Why have I got memories of being a warrior of the moon called sailor moon?" Felicity asked aloud.  
  
"And what's this about me being - being - protector of the planet Jupiter" Cassy said as she winced from her headache. Strangely, Felicity and her gang turned into the sailor scouts.  
  
Luna was watching them closely from one of the windows in the hallway.  
  
"The sailor scouts look different to me, what do you think Artemis?" Luna said to her partner.  
  
"That's cause it's not the sailor scouts. We erased the past pretty well for our scouts but strangely the sailor scouts' memories has been moved into these girls' minds." Artemis panicked as he watched the five new sailor scouts rushing towards the room Serena was in.  
  
~*!*~In the classroom~*!*~  
  
The door suddenly blew open as Felicity and her gang stepped in, including Darien  
  
"Fun's over creep! Now get a load of GANGSTER POWER! We destroy people with no sense of fashion and that means YOU. We are the SAILOR SCOUTS and YOU GUYS are getting a HUUUGE makeover." Felicity introduced.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be SCOUT power?" Serena mumbled with little oxygen left. Even Darien thought their speech was weird.  
  
"How are you supposed to know meatball brain? You're not us."  
  
"Yeh but I agree with Serena. Strangely my mind keeps telling me your speech is just not right." Darien added  
  
"Whatever okay. Talk to the hand both of you." Felicity placed her right hand infront of Serena's face then infront of Darien's  
  
"Sailor Scouts heh? More like Sailor Failures. You guys probably don't even KNOW how to fight." The pink girl laughed aloud and dropped Serena on the ground  
  
"OH YEH, then get a taste of MERCURY POWER! MERCURY MASCARA BLAST!" Lindy shouted and a spiral of blue mascara ink covered the pink girl's martial arts costume.  
  
"Ooooh Mascara, I'M SOOOO SCARED!" The pink girl said sarcastically and blasted a ball of fire at Lindy. Lindy's sailor scout costume caught on fire and she panicked as she rolled on the floor.  
  
"You mess with our fashion, we mess with YOU! I'm stronger than Mercury and I am JUPITER. JUPITER GREEN EYESHADOW CRASH!" Cassy shouted and soon the martial arts girls had green eyeshadow on their eyes.  
  
"Oh pretty. Thanks for the makeover but you guys are pretty lame to be the SAILOR SCOUTS we've heard soooo much about. And you guys were the ones that defeated BERYL??? Hard to believe looking at you guys." They started laughing until they were too exhausted to laugh anymore.  
  
"That's cause Sailor Moon hasn't stepped in yet." Felicity explained and took out the cutie moon rod. "You see, this WAND here will give you a really good make over and turning you into DUST. Um, MOON ROD MAKEOVER!" Nothing happened and Serena raised an eyebrow from the floor. Darien raised both of his and snickered  
  
"Shouldn't it be Moon Spiral Heart Ache? I'm sure it's something like that. Dunno where I got that from but try it, you never know, I might be right." Serena corrected.  
  
Felicity placed her right hand infront of Serena again. "Shut up and talk to the hand. What would YOU know. You normal average teenager. You're not Sailor Moon are you now? SO BE QUIET! Now why wouldn't this stupid wand work?" Felicity started hitting the wand on the table. "OH NOW I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS STUPID THING!" Felicity jumped in the air and hit the two girls in the head with the wand.  
  
Luna and Artemis watched them from outside.  
  
"Oh, how thick in the head can these girls get?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well we got to do something."  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded. They then faced the classroom and the crescent moon on their foreheads started to shine. When the light died out, they both disappeared, leaving Felicity and her gang de- transformed on the ground. They also left the real sailor scouts and Darien a bit more memories of the past to them. Now they remembered themselves as being sailor scouts but nothing more past that. But to make sure Darien only knew his destiny and not the others he was teleported out of the school and he would know when the scouts need him.  
  
"Hey Boneheads!" Serena shouted to the two martial arts fighters and stood up from the ground.  
  
"I thought u blacked out little girl." The pink girl said.  
  
"The real sailor scouts don't get defeated that easily nega-dust. Get ready to be faced against your match." Mina, Rei, Lita and Ami said as they walked in the classroom.  
  
"Are you ready scouts?" Serena asked.  
  
"READY!"  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
"VENUS POWER!"  
  
"SCOUT POWER!" They shouted together and transformed into the **original** Sailor Scouts.  
  
"And don't forget me, Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask added and stood next to the scouts.  
  
"We've seen enough already. Are you girls going to be any better than the last scouts. Cause they were worse than worst." The two girls yawned and looked at their fingernails.  
  
"We are better than best so you better watch out. MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!" A spiral of water shot out of Mercury's palm and blasted the two martial art girls.  
  
"Argh, these scouts ARE the original!" The blue girl shouted and sent out a ball of fire at Mercury.  
  
Mars stepped infront of her. "Let's play FIRE with FIRE. MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Balls of fire surrounded the fire blast and they combined to aim back at the blue girl.  
  
"No Fair!"  
  
"And now you got to deal with Jupiter! JUPITER THUNDER BOLT CRASH!" Jupiter sent out a football shaped lightning and shocked the two girls.  
  
"And to make sure you stay in that very spot you will meet my chain. VENUS LOVE CHAIN SURROUND!" A chain of golden hearts trapped the two girls in the middle of the room.  
  
"And now for our final act that will positively turn you into dust. MOON SPIRAL HEART ACHE!" Sailor Moon's cutie moon rod shot out a spiral of pink hearts and in a flash the two martial art girls disappeared with a frightning scream.  
  
"Guess you didn't need my help Sailor Scouts." Tuxedo Mask said and flew out of the window.  
  
"THANKS TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon called out for the window. "Maybe one day I'll find out who you REALLY are!" She whispered happily.  
  
THAT'S DA END OF THIS CHAPTER! Oooooh Serena doesn't know who Tuxedo Mask is. Mask doesn't know who da sailor scouts is. Remember they only know their own destinys nothing more. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me, was this chapter a TEENY WEENY BIT funny? 


	13. You Need Two 2 Play Hard To Get

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
**Authors notes**  
  
Last chapter, when I said Darien got teleported out of the school, I meant outside of the school and not to another school so please don't mistaken the meaning. And also the sailor scouts knew who is which scout but they didn't know Darien was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"Guess you didn't need my help Sailor Scouts." Tuxedo Mask said and flew out of the window.  
  
"THANKS TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon called out for the window. "Maybe one day I'll find out who you REALLY are!" She whispered happily.  
  
~*!*~Thursday which is the next day~*!*~  
  
"We never have assemblies so what's the big deal with today?" Serena asked while they took their seat in the hall, waiting for the school assembly to begin  
  
"It must be something really important I guess." Darien replied.  
  
Just then the principal of the school walked onto the stage and infront of the microphone stand.  
  
"I know we don't have a lot of assemblies but I have a big announcement to make." He started.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you just say it out on the speakers." He mumbled and Serena giggled. Darien smiled at the thought of him making Serena laugh.  
  
"Well, the school dance is coming up tomorrow and I'm sorry for the short notice. Well that is all, you can go now." The prinipal finished off and immediately walked off the stage.  
  
"Well wasn't that the longest speech you have ever heard?" Serena asked sarcastically.  
  
"No more like the most interesting. So interesting no one noticed how fast time went by." Darien corrected with sarcasium, making Serena giggle again.  
  
"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Serena asked with her eyes filled with stars.  
  
"Um, I don't know yet. But I know for sure I won't ask Felicity no matter what." Darien replied but he knew who he wanted to ask to the dance. He wanted to ask Serena but was just to shy to say it out infront of her.  
  
"Well then I'll catch you later. I got my flute lesson right now." Serena said as she ran to get her stuff and hurry off to her private flute lesson.  
  
Darien walked through the crowded hallways to his locker but something caught his eye. It was Felicity, she looked sick. Darien didn't want anything to do with her so he kept on walking but when he turned around Felicity's eyes had closed and she was tilting and falling towards the ground. Darien caught her just in time.  
  
"Why did it have to be me catching her? I'm sure Serena would kill me if she sees this." Darien said but being such a nice guy and all, he couldn't just leave her lying in the middle of the hallways so he carried her in his arms and headed towards the nurse's office.  
  
Serena was near her lockers when she saw Darien heading towards her. She was just about to call out to him when she noticed Felicity in his arms she stopped her words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Now what is that guy up to?" She thought to herself and watched as Darien walked passed her. Serena was curious, VERY curious and also jealous so she decided to follow him.  
  
When Darien reached the door to the nurse, Felicity opened her eyes and was surprised she was in the arms of Darien. She took this chance to kiss him and so that's wat she did, passionately on his lips. Darien couldn't push her away because his arms were full and if he dropped her, it would cause her more injuries so he just stood there, doing nothing.  
  
"Oh my god!" Serena mumbled as she saw this and when Darien carried Felicity into the nurse's room, Serena decided to wait outside for him. So she could teach him a lesson for backstabbing.  
  
Finally after 10 long minutes Darien walked out of the room, greeted by Serena's hand across his face.  
  
"What was that for?" Darien asked rubbing his cheeks from where Serena had slapped him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! You backstabber! How DARE YOU kiss Felicity, I thought u didn't like her and was on my side. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Serena shouted and stomped away.  
  
Darien was still holding his cheecks, "Uh oh, this is just going to make it harder for me to ask her to the dance."  
  
~*!*~The next day~*!*~  
  
Serena marched through the school hallways with a bad temper, still unforgetting the scene she saw right before her eyes. She saw Darien walking towards her so she turned around and walked the opposite direction.  
  
"SERENA WAIT!" Darien shouted.  
  
Serena turned to face him.  
  
"Whatcha want?" Serena asked with her arms crossed and not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Serena didn't answer so he continued. "I wanna ask -" Darien started and he pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back. He held it infront of his eyes, not wanting to see Serena's reaction but he didn't notice she was starting to walk off. And at that time Felicity was walking towards him.  
  
"I wanna ask if you want to take these roses and go to the school dance with me?" Darien said as Felicity approached infront of him. Felicity thought that Darien was talking to her so obviously she agreed. She took the roses and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, of course Darien. I knew we were meant to be." Felicity replied and when Darien saw who he just asked he didn't hide his surprised look.  
  
"Felicity? Uh, what are you doing? Where's Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm accepting you're offer to be your date. What do you think lover boy?" Felicity leaned over to kiss him again but Darien pushed her away.  
  
"I think there has been a misunderstanding Felicity." Darien said.  
  
"Oh no there is NO misunderstanding. Darien has just asked you out, seems like you'll go down in history since he's never showed any affection to girls!" Serena said with a teeny bit of sarcasium and heaps of anger in her voice.  
  
"Well see you tonight not so right love birds." Serena said giving Darien the hint of her jealousy.  
  
"You want to play hard to get Darien? Well two can play THAT game." Serena mumbled angrily and walked up to Darien's number one rival, Mick  
  
"MICKY!" Serena greeted happily.  
  
"Hey Serena, what's up babe? Want something?" Mick asked cooly.  
  
"Yeah, I DO want something. I want a date for the school dance!"  
  
"YOU need a date? I don't BELIEVE THIS! This school's most popular girl NEEDS a date? AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Serena placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh huh, there's nothing wrong about that? And by the way I'm not popular."  
  
"Yeah, just that every single guy would of killed to get you to be their date at the dance."  
  
Serena raised a brow, "Really now? Then how come none has approached me yet huh?"  
  
"Are you serious! I've seen about twenty approaching you and asking you to be their date but you just acted like you didn't hear them. Too busy concentrating on something. Were you playing hard to get you naughty girl?"  
  
Serena did a fake yawn, "Have you done your talking? If you have let me talk. Have you got a date for the dance?"  
  
Mick shook his head and a huge, not to mention evil, grin appeared on Serena's face. "GOOD, then you're taking ME!"  
  
Mick was more than surprised when he heard her say what she just said. "Excuse me? Did I hear wrong? Serena Moon wants ME out of all people to be her date?"  
  
Serena nodded, "You heard me right Mick. So I'll take that as a yes?"  
  
Mick crossed his arms, "Nope!"  
  
Serena nearly fainted, "WHAT?! But why? Oh come on, don't play hard to get with me mister!"  
  
"Who would say no to you Serena. Just that I'm not saying yes until you tell me what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean Mick?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why me, out of all the guys in this school? Something must be up, ESPECIALLY cause I thought for sure you and DAAARIEN would be going together. So spill, it's about him isn't it?"  
  
Serena bit her lips, "Yeah, you could say that. It's that Darien has asked my mortal enemy Felicity to the dance and not to mention KISSED her. And I'm thinking he's playing hard to get with me so I just want to you know."  
  
"Play hard to get as well by asking his enemy which is me?"  
  
Serena twirled her thumbs around, "Yeh."  
  
"I'd be glad to join the game. After all, it's my enemy you're talking about. I would love to make him mad and jealous."  
  
Serena smiled, "I knew you would see it my way. Well pick me up at 6 tonight okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing girl. And just one suggestion, give yourself the most sexiest make over." Mick winked and Serena nodded, "You betcha!"  
  
That's all FOLKS. Well watcha think? **dodges a dozen tomatoes** Oh man it can't be THAT BAD. **dodges more** ALRITE ALRITE ENOUGH. I'm sorry I stopped there. **dodges a watermelon** IT'S NOT THAT? What is it cause Darien and Serena are not together right now? WAT IS IT? Well Plz REVIEW. 


	14. The Dance

Not Your Everyday Girl!  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"I'd be glad to join the game. After all, it's my enemy you're talking about. I would love to make him mad and jealous."  
  
Serena smiled, "I knew you would see it my way. Well pick me up at 6 tonight okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing girl. And just one suggestion, give yourself the most sexiest make over." Mick winked and Serena nodded, "You betcha!"  
  
~*!*~That night~*!*~  
  
Serena fussed about what she was going to wear. She didn't have time to buy a new dress and her other ones wasn't what you call OKAY.  
  
"Okay don't panick. I'm sure one of these dresses will fit you." Serena thought to herself but in a couple of minutes she sat down in disappointment, "Who am I kidding. I haven't wore these dresses since FOREVER."  
  
She slumped down on her bed and felt something silky on her hand. She turned around and saw the most beautiful white silk dress she had ever saw spreaded upon her bed. **Can't describe dress really good but if you've seen the Moon Princess' Dress. Well that's the dress**  
  
"Where did this dress come from?" Serena asked herself, "Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to wear it for the dance."  
  
When she finished getting dressed, she clipped on pearl clips in her hair, put on her cresent moon earings and wore a touch of pink lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror and gasped in horror.  
  
"I look 99% percent like the Legendary Moon Princess without the Crescent Moon carved on her head that is."  
  
Just then a crescent moon appeared on her head and vanished within a split second. Serena rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"I didn't get that mark on my head, I was just imagining stuff." She told herself.  
  
The doorbell to her house rang and she heard her mom greeting the guest in.  
  
"SERENA! YOU'RE DATE IS HERE!" Her mom shouted from downstairs.  
  
Serena quickly slipped on her white high heals and walked down, greeted by several shocked faces.  
  
"Oh my! Serena is that you?" Ms. Moon asked.  
  
"Duh mom, who else could I be?"  
  
"I think you're mom got confused cause you look an awful lot like the Legendary Moon Princess that was on the front cover of our English book." Mick said.  
  
Serena sighed, "I noticed that myself. Nearly screamed when I saw myself in the mirror."  
  
"What's so bad about looking like a Princess? You look beautiful!" Her dad exclaimed.  
  
"No just that people will think I'm a ghost or something when I get to the dance. Well come on Mick, are we going or what?"  
  
Mick stood up and said bye to Serena's parents. Then they drove off to the school.  
  
~*!*~At the dance~*!*~  
  
When Serena walked inside the ballroom everyone went silent as they starred at her. She could whispers saying, "Doesn't that girl look exactly like the Moon Princess?" from nearly everyone.  
  
Darien cleared his throat loudly, "That is not the Legendary Moon Princess as everyone is whispering about. That is our school's very Serena Moon!"  
  
Serena nodded when everyone looked at her. "Yeah, I'm Serena not some stupid character from a story so why don't everyone loosen up and dance and NOT stare at me like I'm an alien."  
  
Serena then walked to Darien who was next to Felicity.  
  
"So who did you end up going with?" Darien asked.  
  
"Didn't you see who I walked in with? MICK!" Serena replied and nearly bursted out laughing when Darien's expression changed so quickly from happy and curious to angry and a bit of jealousy.  
  
"And speaking of Mick, there he is right now." Serena exclaimed as Mick approached her.  
  
"Hey Felicity. Uh and what's your name, Darien." Mick greeted and put his arm around Serena's shoulder.  
  
"HEY DON'T TOUCH HER!" Darien shouted angrily and charged at Mick but was stopped by Serena.  
  
"Don't touch HIM! Leave my date alone okay? You have your date, let me have mine."  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY DATE!"  
  
"Yeh, that explains the kisses and the roses and more kisses and did I mention KISSES?"  
  
Darien sighed, "I've been trying to explain Serena but you wouldn't let me!'  
  
"And I'm not letting you right now either." She said and walked off with Mick.  
  
Darien was going to go after Serena but was stopped by Felicity.  
  
"You're supposed to be MY date and MY boyfriend is supposed to be with me for the whole night." Felicity said.  
  
"Listen, if it wasn't for misunderstanding I WOULDN'T END UP AS YOUR DATE. I never PLANNED to be your date. And I'm NOT your BOYFRIEND so STOP THINKING I AM ALRIGHT!"  
  
Serena turned around when she heard Darien shouting and walked up to him with her head down. "Darien, I'm so sorry. I thought you were trying to piss me off, ya know?"  
  
Darien pulled Serena close to him. "That's what I've been trying to tell you meatball head. That you misunderstood me."  
  
This perfect moment was interrupted when a creature from the negaverse appeared, ruining the dance.  
  
"Serena, get outta here!" Darien cried and pushed Serena out of the way before the monster had the chance to attack her.  
  
Serena looked around the ballroom for the sailor scouts. When she saw them, they made eye contact and nodded and ran down the stairs so they can transform.  
  
"Just our luck! A party crasher appears while I was dehydrated!" Venus shouted angrily.  
  
"Hey that's not half as bad as being disturbed in the best moment of your life." Sailor Moon argued and ran up the stairs with the scouts being her.  
  
"Alright there negacreep! The party ISN'T over yet, not with the sailor scouts around. SO BE READY TO BE BUSTED, DUSTED AND SWEPT AWAY!" Sailor Moon introduced.  
  
"We'll chew you up and spit you out!" Mars added and they posed a sailor scout pose.  
  
"Oh Sailor Stooges! I'm like soooo shivering in my knees. I'm like SOOOO going to give up. I AM LIKE SOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY dusted! And you guys have a bad taste in FASHION!"  
  
Sailor Moon blinked her eyes and raised a brow.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're not a negacreep, YOU'RE FELICITY!" Sailor Moon shouted with a surprised tone.  
  
"You got THAT right Sailor Moon. If only you were Serena as well, THEN I WOULD HAVE TWICE THE FUN making you HISTORY!"  
  
"If only you knew I WAS Serenas." Sailor Moon mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"You WISH! I am going to make this a quick death so MOON SPIRAL-"  
  
Sailor Moon was stopped by her fellow scouts.  
  
"Sailor Moon, you can't destroy her. After all she IS Felicity, just an innocent human being controlled by the power of the dark crystal." Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Innocent my ass." Sailor Moon mumbled. "Alright then, you guys weak her and I'll heal her."  
  
The scouts nodded.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"MARS CELESTRIAL SURROUND!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ATTACK!"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER BOLT CRASH!"  
  
The scouts attacked Felicity all at the same time so she couldn't block every attack. Felicity fell on the floor with pain.  
  
"Teaches you to mess with the SAILOR SCOUTS. I wish I could destroy you but I have to heal you." Sailor Moon took out her heart brooche and used her crystal. "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
  
A bright light shinned on Felicity and when it died out she was healed back to normal.  
  
"Enjoy your dance everybody!" The scouts shouted and flew out of the window.  
  
So the evening went away peacefully as all the students enjoyed their School Dance.  
  
"Serena can I ask you something?" Darien asked as he danced with Serena.  
  
"Yeh, what is it?"  
  
"How come you came to the dance with Mick out of the all the guys in the school?"  
  
Serena gave a wicked smile, "Cause he was a hunk and a nice person."  
  
"AS IF!" Darien said and pushed Serena away. Angered from what she said. "If you think Mick is better, go to him." Darien started walking towards the seats.  
  
Serena ran infront of him. "I was just joking you big loser!" The tension started rising up between them as they stared at each other. In several minutes their face was so close that they could hear each others breathing.  
  
AND I'M STOPPING THERE. :p:p:p:p Well sorry for not updating earlier. But I got holiday school and all and it's really hard for me to update. WELL REVIEW! 


	15. Dangerous Future

~*!*~Not Your Everyday Girl~*!*~  
  
A/N: The next chapter is updated by popular demands. YOU GUYS DID NOTICE I stopped the story??? I couldn't be stuffed to keep on writing but since all of you guys all wanted more. Here goes nothing!  
  
Also some changes, from now on there will be no more Sailor Moon but Serena, Darien and the other characters as average school teens. If you dun like this change please put it on the reviews.  
  
~*!*~Previously~*!*~  
  
"How come you came to the dance with Mick out of the all the guys in the school?"  
  
Serena gave a wicked smile, "Cause he was a hunk and a nice person."  
  
"AS IF!" Darien said and pushed Serena away. Angered from what she said. "If you think Mick is better, go to him." Darien started walking towards the seats.  
  
Serena ran infront of him. "I was just joking you big loser!" The tension started rising up between them as they stared at each other. In several minutes their face was so close that they could hear each others breathing.  
  
~*!*~Back to the Present~*!*~  
  
Serena closed her eyes, ready for Darien's to kiss her. After some minutes of waiting, she still didn't feel their lips locked so she opened her eyes slowly and found Felicity starring at her angrily with her right hand in the air, ready to make a blow.  
  
"What the." Serena started but was stopped by Felicity's hand across her face.  
  
"You have your own date, why do you have to take mine?" Felicity asked angrily.  
  
"Don't you know when to quit when a guy already says he has no interest in you. By the way, where is Darien?" Serena asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out."  
  
"If you do anything to him Felicity, you better watch out." Serena threatened.  
  
"Why would I hurt him. I'm just doing him a favour and getting a bitch out of his way." Felicity replied with a smile and walked off.  
  
"You stop right there!" Serena ordered.  
  
Felicity turned around and looked at her, "What do you want? Do you want to know where Darien is? Well dream on honey, I guarantee you that you won't find him."  
  
Mick ran up to Serena. "What's wrong Serena?" He asked.  
  
"Felicity did something to Darien. Well placed him somewhere and if she does anything. I swear, she's going to hell." She replied firing up.  
  
"Calm down. I saw where she took him." Mick replied and Serena looked up him with surprise.  
  
"You do?" She asked.  
  
"Yer, I saw them."  
  
"Okay, led the way then."  
  
Mick nodded and walked out of the ballroom with Serena following close behind.  
  
~*!*~A place not far away~*!*~  
  
"Felicity, don't you know the meaning for the word QUIT? Why don't you go and force another guy to fall in love with you." Darien spat at Felicity.  
  
Felicity pushed him against a wall.  
  
"You don't know what you want Darien. That blonde has got your head messed up." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Darien pushed her away.  
  
"You told those little slave boys of yours to get me to this, wherever this place is. By the way, where ARE we?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"A place where your girlfriend wannabe won't find you." Felicity replied. "A place where you can have me all alone."  
  
"That's disgusting. Who would want a slut like you to be alone with? I would rather tongue-kiss my dog."  
  
Felicity slapped Darien across the face.  
  
"Either you be a good boy, or you'll never see your precious Serena again." She warned.  
  
"You touch one strand of her hair and you would be wishing you were dead." He replied.  
  
"It would be worth it if she's gone from your life and from this world forever." Felicity laughed hysterically.  
  
"You're crazy. You need to go to a mental institution." Darien suggested.  
  
"You watch you mouth if you know what's good for Serena."  
  
"Mark, Paul. I want you to capture Serena and lock her up in you know where and wait for my orders." Felicity demanded making Darien try to push his way to the exit.  
  
Mark and Paul stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Darien?" Felicity asked with an innocent voice.  
  
"You're not going anyway without having a good night with me. Paul, throw him in the bedroom and lock him in there. I'll deal with him later." She ordered.  
  
Darien growled under his breathe.  
  
"Be good doggy." Felicity said to Darien and laughed as she walked out of the exit.  
  
"What's that bitch got on you guys that make you guys so loyal to her?" Darien asked Mark and Paul.  
  
"She's hot dude. We just want a chance with her." They replied.  
  
"You are like in my gang. You do know how much shit you'll be in when I get out of this stupid place?" Darien threatened.  
  
"Like what can you do. Get Mafia?" Paul asked and chuckled.  
  
"Something worse than Mafia. And if you don't tell me what Felicity is going to do to Serena, I doubt you'll be alive after I get out."  
  
Mark and Paul looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"To tell you the truth mate. We don't know either."  
  
~*!*~Back to Serena~*!*~  
  
Serena and Mick sneaked to the place where Darien was held captive. Suddenly Mick fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back inside his head.  
  
Serena screamed.  
  
"What were you trying to do Serena? Be a superhero and save Darien?" Felicity asked, an evil smile painted across her face.  
  
"Where is he Felicity. I won't ask you again." Serena demanded.  
  
"You know how they say villans never win. Guess I won and you will never ask that question again because today you'll die." And with that Felicity took out a pocket knife and quicker than the speed of light, she aimed at Serena's stomache.  
  
BaBii^JeN: There you go folks. Finally updated by popular demand. PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
